Użytkownik:Caairo11/brudnopisLubczyk
2017: Syberia 3 )Gra wideo) - Lekarz / Kowal / Rybak * 2017: Dudi: Cała naprzód Deep - Iwo * 2017: Spider-Man: Homecoming - Pan Cobbwell * 2017: Scooby-Doo! Na Dzikim Zachodzie,Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (wideo) - Kyle * 2016: Zwierzogród ,Zootopia - Kudu * 2016: Dying Light: The Following (Gra wideo) - Ercan * 2016: Robinson Crusoe - Karmelek * 2016: Ratchet i Clank,Ratchet and Clank - Zurkon * 2016: Kung Fu Panda 3 * 2016: Łowca i Królowa Lodu,The Huntsman: Winter's War - Gryff * 2016: Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - Krew i wino (Gra wideo) Milton de Peyrac-Peyran * 2016: BFG: Bardzo Fajny Gigant,The BFG * 2016: X-Men: Apocalypse * 2016: Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości,Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Prezenter * 2016: Worms W.M.D,(Gra wideo) * 2016: Osobliwy dom Pani Peregrine,Miss Peregrine’s Home For Peculiar Children - Pan Gleeson * 2016: Bociany, Storks * 2016:Zakwakani:Kryaknutie kanikuly - Klucha * 2016: Atomówki,The Powerpuff Girls (serial TV 2016 - ) * 2016: Wilk w owczej skórze,Volki i ovtsy. Beeezumnoe prevrashchenie * 2016: Apolejka i jej osiołek * 2016: Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki,Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (TV) * 2016: Titanfall 2 (Gra wideo) - Generał Marder * 2016: Dishonored 2 (Gra wideo) - Cywile * 2016: Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny - historie, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * 2016: LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie mocy, LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Gra wideo) - Żołnierze ruchu oporu * 2016: Tomek i przyjaciele: Wielki wyścig, Thomas & Friends: The Great Race Diesel * 2016: Atomic Puppet (serial TV 2016 - ) - Tata Joeya * 2016: Rise of the Tomb Raider: Więzy krwi,Rise of the Tomb Raider: Blood Ties (Gra wideo) - Atlas de Mornay * 2016: LEGO Scooby-Doo: Nawiedzone Hollywood,Lego Scooby-Doo! - Haunted Hollywood * 2016: The Swap (TV) Trener badmintona * 2015: Kopciuszek ,Cinderella * 2015: Dom,Home * 2015: Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon (Gra wideo) * 2015: Battlefield Hardline (Gra wideo) * 2015: Kraina jutra,Tomorrowland * 2015:Minionki Minions - Walter * 2015: Ant-Man * 2015: Sawa. Mały wielki bohater, Savva. Serdtse voina - Gor / Kikaki / Hiena / Inny Komar / Rycerze Ryksi / Wojownicy * 2015: Looney Tunes: Kto dogoni Królika?,Looney Tunes: Rabbit Run (wideo) -Żółw Cecyliusz * 2015: Henio Dzióbek, Harvey Beaks (serial TV 2015 - ) - Pan Ryszard * 2015: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Gra wideo) - Miraż * 2015: Spongebob: Na suchym lądzie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - Mewa * 2015: Muppety,The Muppets (serial TV 2015 - 2016) Carl / Newsman * 2015: Dzielny kogut Maniek, Un gallo con muchos huevos * 2015: Disney Infinity 3.0 (Gra wideo) * 2015: 7 krasnoludków i Królewna Śnieżka - Nowe przygody,Bai xue gong zhu zhi shen mi ba ba - Gderek * 2015: Sezon na misia 4: Strach się bać,Open Season: Scared Silly (wideo) - Szeryf Gordy * 2015: Little Charmers (serial TV 2015 - ) Gary / Ogr * 2015: Magiczne Święta,Julekongen, Roy / Lut * 2015: Boy 7,Premier Sassen * 2014: LEGO® PRZYGODA , The Lego Movie - Sprzedawca kawy na budowie / Ojciec złego gliny / Albus Dumbledore / Lando Calrissian * 2014: Pan Peabody i Sherman, Mr. Peabody & Sherman * 2014: Muppety: Poza prawem,Muppets Most Wanted * 2014: Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz,Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Trener we wspomnieniu Steve’a * 2014: Niesamowity Spider-Man 2, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * 2014: Listonosz Pat i wielki świat, Postman Pat: The Movie- Ajay * 2014: Jak wytresować smoka 2,How to Train Your Dragon 2,Ug / Wiking * 2014: Transformers: Wiek zagłady,Transformers: Age of Extinction * 2014: Karol, który został świętym - Edward * 2014: Strażnicy Galaktyki,Guardians of the Galaxy * 2014: Atomówki: Taneczne rewolucje,The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (TV) * 2014: Pudłaki,The Boxtrolls - Pan Piskorz * 2014:Wielka Szóstka, Big Hero 6 * 2014: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru ,Penguins of Madagascar * 2014: Fru!, Gus, petit oiseau, grand voyage - Maksiu * 2014: Exodus: Bogowie i królowie, Exodus: Gods and Kings, Asystent * 2014: Tom i Jerry: Jak uratować smoka, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (wideo) - Pan * 2014: Kogut Kukuryku,Le Coq de St-Victor - Gustaw * 2014: Rechotek,Ribbit - Żaba * 2014: Kapitan Szablozęby i skarb piratów,Kaptein Sabeltann og skatten i Lama Rama - Tully * 2014: Enemy Front,(Gra wideo) * 2014:Kreatury - Harold * 2014: Rio 2 - Komentator * 2014: Niech żyje Król Julian,All Hail King Julien (serial TV 2014 - ) - Ted * 2014: Czarownica Emma, Every Witch Way (serial TV 2014 - 2015) - Ojciec Jaksa * 2014: Znów Wigilia, Frozen in Time - Bob * 2014: Super 4 (serial TV 2014 - ) * 2014: Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie, Sheriff Callie's Wild West (serial TV 2014 - ) - Brudny Dan * 2014: Petz Klub, Petz Club (serial TV 2014 - ) - Konferansjer / Ogrodnik / Nowy właściciel Jokera / Hycel / Policjant / Santiago / Poprzedni właściciel Herkulesa / Tata Emmy i Jakuba / Dziadek Oskara / Dziadek Tomka / Pan Łukasz / Kierowca 2 / Albert, dziadek Marka / Marek, tata Janka * 2014: Uwolnić Mikołaja!, Get Santa * 2014: Annie - Reporter NY1 * 2013: Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (Gra wideo) - Strażnik Steer * 2013: Tajemnica Zielonego Królestwa , Epic * 2013: Minionki rozrabiają, Despicable Me 2 * 2013: Lego Batman. Moc superbohaterów D.C., LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Superheroes Unite (wideo) - Komisarz James Gordon / Oswald Cobblepot / Pingwin * 2013: Smerfy 2,The Smurfs 2 - Pracuś * 2013: Company of Heroes 2 (Gra wideo) - Radziecki żołnierz * 2013: Samoloty, Planes - Ned * 2013: Turbo * 2013: Puppeteer (Gra wideo) - Królik * 2013: Kraina lodu, Frozen * 2013: Jeździec znikąd, The Lone Ranger * 2013: Skubani, Free Birds * 2013: Tomek i przyjaciele: Tajemnica zaginionej korony,Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway (wideo) - Hirek / Diesel * 2013: Rodzinka nie z tej Ziemi, Escape from Planet Earth * 2013: Scooby-Doo! Wyprawa po mapę skarbów,Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (wideo) - Dziennikarz * 2013: Klopsiki kontratakują,Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * 2013: Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni, Marvel's Avengers Assemble (serial TV 2013 - ) * 2013:Tarzan. Król dżungli, Tarzan - Smith * 2013: Scooby-Doo! Upiór w operze, Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (wideo) - Lance Damon / K.T. / Lekarz * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia,Sofia the First (serial TV 2013 - ) * 2013: Sarila, The Legend of Sarila - Uliak * 2013: Astro-małpy, Rocket Monkeys (serial TV 2013 - ) * 2013: Henio Tulistworek, Henry Hugglemonster (serial TV 2013 - ) - Edward Wielgachnystworek * 2013: Pokemon seria: XY, Pocket Monsters XY (serial TV 2013 - ) - Profesor Oak * 2013: Inwazja królików, Rabbids Invasion (serial TV 2013 - ) * 2013: Battlefield 4 (Gra wideo) * 2013: Oz: Wielki i Potężny,Oz: The Great and Powerful,Ojciec dziewczynki na wózku inwalidzkim / Manczkin * 2013: Sanjay i Craig,Sanjay and Craig (serial TV 2013 - 2016) * 2013: Samoloty,Disney’s Planes (Gra wideo) - Charlie Tango * 2013: Wonderbook: Detektyw Diggs,Wonderbook: Diggs Nightcrawler (Gra wideo) - Niewidzialny typ * 2013: Chica Vampiro. Nastoletnia wampirzyca,Chica Vampiro (serial TV 2013 - ) - Octavio * 2013: Zakochany Madagaskar,Madly Madagascar (TV) * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody,Risen 2: Dark Waters (Gra wideo) - Masaru / Hanu * 2012: Lorax,The Lorax * 2012: Królewna Śnieżka,Mirror Mirror * 2012: Piraci!,The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! * 2012: Niesamowity Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man * 2012: Avengers,The Avengers,Agent Tarczy * 2012: Madagaskar 3, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted - Były właściciel cyrku * 2012: Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów,Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (TV) - Mucha / Nauczyciel / Dr Animo * 2012: Diablo III (Gra wideo) - Ranny człowiek / Mieszkaniec Tristram * 2012: Hotel Transylwania,Hotel Transylvania * 2012: Strażnicy marzeń, Rise of the Guardians * 2012: Dino mama,Dino Time * 2012: Wodogrzmoty Małe,Gravity Falls (serial TV 2012 - 2016) - Strażnik McGucket / Toby Nieustępliwy / Sherlock Holmes / Bud Gleeful * 2012 Życie Pi, Life of Pi * 2012: Robot i potwór,Robot and Monster (serial TV 2012 - 2015) - Perry * 2012: Prawie jak gladiator, Gladiatori di Roma - Fabrikus * 2012: Scooby-Doo: Wielka draka wilkołaka, Big Top Scooby-Doo! (wideo) - Whitney Dubleciarz * 2012: Frankenweenie * 2012: Violetta, (serial TV 2012 - 2015) - Lisandro Ramallo * 2012: Troskliwe Misie: Witamy w Krainie Troskliwośc, Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (serial TV 2012 - ) - Czułe Serce * 2012: Scooby-Doo i maska Błękitnego Sokoła, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (wideo) * 2012: Marvin Marvin (serial TV 2012 - 2013) - Robert "Bob" Forman * 2012: Gdzie jest Gwiazdka?,Reisen til julestjernen - Tata Mossy * 2012: Tomek i przyjaciele: Tajemnica Niebieskiej Góry,Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (wideo) - Diesel * 2012: Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (serial TV 2012 - ), Kraang / Facet / Zbir / Pracownik / Radio / Spiker / Martin Milton / Sir Malachiasz * 2012;Zack i Kwak,Zack and Quack (serial TV 2012 - ) * 2012: Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch,Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (Gra wideo) * 2012: Imprezozaur Rex,Partysaurus Rex * 2012: Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana, Les nouvelles aventures de Peter Pan (serial TV 2012 - ) - Dagan / Asbjorn / Gadające drzewa / Indian * * 2012: Crafty Kids Club,(serial TV 2012 - ) - Pan Groucho / Ben / Lekto * 2011: Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2,Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (wideo) * 2011: Rango, Spoons , Elbows - Kinsky * 2011:Hop - Pan Królicki * 2011: Auta 2 , Cars 2 * 2011: Smerfy, The Smurfs * 2011: Brink, (Gra wideo) - Żołnierz ruchu oporu * 2011: Resistance 3 (Gra wideo) - Arthur / Dale * 2011: Heca w zoo, Zookeeper - Miś * 2011: Przygody Tintina, The Adventures of Tintin - Tom * 2011:Tom i Jerry: Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz, Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz (wideo) * 2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 * 2011: Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę, Arthur Christmas * 2011: Kot w butach, Puss in Boots * 2011: Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie - Hordy nieumarłych, Disciples III: Resurrection (Gra wideo) - Mizrael * 2011: Muppety, The Muppets * 2011:Dzielna mała ciuchcia, The Little Engine That Could * 2011: Arcania: Upadek Setarrif, Arcania: Fall of Setarrif (Gra wideo) - Lord Hagen / Terek / Tralok * 2011: Zhu Zhu Pets: Wielka przygoda chomików, Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest For Zhu * 2011: 1920 Bitwa Warszawska * 2011: Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (TV) * 2011: Boska przygoda Sharpay, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (wideo) * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Gra wideo) - J’Kier / Vasha / Kharjo / J’Zargo / Ri’saad / M'aiq, kłamca / Kesh Nieskalany / Ma'randru-jo * 2011: Jessie (serial TV 2011 - 2015) - Profesor Emmy * 2011: Przygoda w Paryżu, Un Monstre à Paris * 2011: Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu, Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (serial TV 2011 - ) - Nanook * 2011: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (TV) - Tata Jeremiasza * 2011: Miś Muki , Mouk (serial TV 2011 - ) * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów (Gra wideo) Vencel Pugg / Farid / Dalum / Kupiec * 2011: Lego Star Wars: Padawańskie Widmo ,Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (TV) * 2011: Killzone 3 (Gra wideo) - Żołnierz ISA / Gutman / Żołnierz Helghast * 2011: SOCOM: Polskie Siły Specjalne SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (Gra wideo) Dowódca gry wieloosobowej * 2011: Moja niania jest wampirem ,My Babysitter's a Vampire (serial TV 2011 - 2012) - Wicedyrektor Stern / Pan G * 2011: Thor ratuje przyjaciół, Hetjur Valhallar - Bubbi * 2011: Kumple z dżungli - kierunek biegun ,Les As de la Jungle - Operation banquise (TV) - Gilbert * 2011: Mia i ja, Mia and Me (serial TV 2011 - 2012) - Polytheus * 2011: Titeuf, Titeuf, le film - Victor * 2011: Tomek i przyjaciele: Dzień diesli, Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels - Diesel * 2011: Kocia ferajna, Don Gato y su pandilla - Benek / Gruby Stan * 2011: Grachi (serial TV 2011 - 2013) - Julio Vallas * 2011: Karol * 2011: Brent's Dream * 2011: Koszmarny Karolek, Horrid Henry: The Movie - Wymokły Wiluś * 2011: Niesamowity świat Gumballa,The Amazing World of Gumball (serial TV 2011 - ) - Ojciec Suzy / William / Anton / Leslie / Czarnoskóry przyjaciel Carltona / Włącznik światła / Fioletowa wtyczka / Majtki / Rocky * 2011: Toy Story: Zestaw pomniejszony, Toy Story: Small Fry - Koala Kopter * 2011: Fred szczęściarz, Lucky Fred (serial TV 2011 - ) - Ojciec Brydzi * 2011: Transformers: Rescue Bots (serial TV 2011 - ) - TREX / Doktor Morocco * 2011: Potwory kontra Obcy: Noc żywych marchwi, Night Of The Living Carrots * 2011: Book of Dragons (wideo) - Bork * 2010: Jak wytresować smoka, How to Train Your Dragon * 2010: Nasza niania jest agentem, The Spy Next Door * 2010: Shrek Forever, Shrek Forever After * 2010: Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Złodziej Pioruna, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief - Gabe Ugliano * 2010: Zemsta futrzaków, Furry Vengeance * 2010: Ostatni Władca Wiatru, The Last Airbender * 2010: Zakochany wilczek 3D, Alpha and Omega * 2010: Sezon na misia 3, Open Season 3 (wideo) - Fifi * 2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) , Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - Gryfek, Reginald Cattermole * 2010: Kapitan Biceps, Captain Biceps (serial TV 2010 - ) - Col / Zamrażak / Franciszek Piórko / Papuga / Pan Tumiwisi / Patryk Pedler / Super Handlarz / Strażnik więzienia / Schmut / Trener / Ojciec Herbiego / Leopold Chmurka / Meksykanin / Jeż / Franciszek Jeż / Sprzedawca * 2010: Arcania: Gothic 4 (Gra wideo) - Hagen * 2010: Safari 3D ,Die Konferenz der Tiere * 2010: Shrek ma wielkie oczy, Scared Shrekless (TV) * 2010: Connor Heath: Szpieg stażysta, Connor Undercover (serial TV 2010 - 2011) - Prezydent Calicos * 2010: Scooby-Doo! Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora,Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (TV) * 2010: Żółwik Sammy: W 50 lat dookoła świata,Sammy's avonturen: De geheime doorgang * 2010: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (Gra wideo) - Zainfekowany Marine / Naukowiec / Feniks * 2010: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (serial TV 2010 - ) - Steven Magnet, wąsaty wąż / Osioł / Rover, lider psów na diamenty / Fancypants / Ojciec Rarity / Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda * 2010: Ognisty podmuch, Firebreather (TV) - "Blitz" Barnes * 2010: Hip-Hip & Hurra (serial TV 2010 - 2013) * 2010: Pokémon: Zoroark, mistrz iluzji, Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl: Gen'ei no Hasha Zoroark Joe * 2010: Opowieści z Tinga Tinga, The Tinga Tinga Tales (serial TV 2010 - 2011) * 2010: Shrek Forever,Shrek Forever After (Gra wideo)Świnka * 2010: Mass Effect 2 (Gra wideo) - Shisk / Veetor'Nara / Salarianin / Wi promu / Tammert / Hadley / Głosy robotów bojowych * 2010: Pora na przygodę, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (serial TV 2010 - ) - Cynamonek / Joshua / Glob / Zombie / Lenny / Gnom / Rabuś / Kijanka / Mieszkaniec / Szeryf / Eberhardt / Zły głos Anioła Stróża / Władca Zagadek / Bartłomiej Robak / Kosteczka / Pani Ślimak / Jermaine / Goblin / Kęs / Hotdogowy rycerz / Demon / Demon ojciec / Robak / Ojciec / Król robak / Wojownik / Wojownik snu / Czajnik / Starszy Błotniak / Człowiek Ognia / Pan Lis / Opętany Słodyczanin / Szkielet / Kapitan Bananowych Strażników / Leśny Czarodziej / Sprzedawca pizzy / SMO / Kruk Mai / Strażnik Królewskiej Obietnicy / Stary Plops / Jasiu / Mrówka / Rudy strażnik / Szlamo / 7718 * 2010: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (serial TV 2010 - 2012) - Jetray / Chromaton / Pajęczarz / Plazma / Sędzia meczu / Doktor Animo / Simons / Inferno / Mucha / Echo Echo / Pułkownik / Doradca Edwards * 2010: Pokémon Czerń i Biel, Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (serial TV 2010 - 2013) - Profesor Oak / Ojciec Dana / Doktor Zager / Burmistrz Castelii * 2010: The Looney Tunes Show (serial TV 2010 - 2014) - Mężczyzna zbierający nazwiska / Mężczyzna na zjeździe / Lodziarz * 2010: Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów, Scooby-Doo!Mystery Incorporated (serial TV 2010)- Pan E / Ricky Owens / Brokułowiec / Szybki Wozik * 2010: Umizoomi, Team Umizoomi (serial TV 2010 - ) * 2010: Gang Olsena wraca do gry,Olsen Banden - på de bonede gulve * 2010: Kick Strach się bać,Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (serial TV 2010 - ) * 2010: Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa,Cuccioli cerca amici nel regno di Pocketville (serial TV 2010 - 2011) - Gort * 2010: Przygoda na Wyspie Mgieł, Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue - Hirek / Diesel * 2010: Wujcio Dobra Rada, Uncle Grandpa (serial TV 2010 - 2014) * 2010: Turbo Dudley - psi agent, T.U.F.F. Puppy (serial TV 2010 - ) - Leszek / Strażnik więzienia / Agent Łasicman / Doktor Zębczak / Pan Wong / Fryzjer Pip "Ciach Ciach" Kudełka * 2010: Mój kumpel anioł, Wingin' It (serial TV 2010 - 2012) - Randy Foye / Pan Dolby / Właściciel pizzerii / Ochroniarz / Prowadzący Quizomanię / Anioł stażysta / Beethoven / Prababcia Aleksa / Ochroniarz Bob * 2010: Tara Duncan (serial TV 2010 - ) - Krislak / Inspektor policji / Papuga / Gerberos * 2010: Latający mnich i tajemnica da Vinci, Legenda o lietajúcom Cypriánovi - Albert * 2010:The Green Squad (serial TV 2010 - ) - Szef przemytników pangilinów 1 / Max Riley / Bill / Matt / Yoman / Adnan / Filumenista / Doug / Ojciec Maylin / Ojciec Żoau / James / Gilermo Sanches / Profesor Ramirez / Mieszkaniec wioski / Inti * 2010: Tom i Jerry i Sherlock Holmes, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (wideo) - Kot * 2009: Hotel dla psów,Hotel for Dogs * 2009: Hannah Montana. Film Hannah Montana: The Movie * 2009: Planeta 51,Planet 51 * 2009: O, kurczę! Hatching Pete (TV) - Siostrzeniec szeryfa * 2009: Ed, Edd i Eddy: Wielkie Kino ,Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (TV) - Eddy * 2009: Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga, Hexe Lilli: Der Drache und das magische Buch - Alfred * 2009: Nie ma to jak statek, The Suite Life on Deck (serial TV 2009 - 2012) - Kirby / Haggis / Elias * 2009: Astro Boy,Orrin * 2009: Killzone 2 (Gra wideo) - Shawn Natko * 2009: Colin McRae: DiRT 2 (Gra wideo) - Mohammed Ben Sulayem * 2009: Big Time Rush ,(serial TV 2009 - 2013) - Arthur Griffin * 2009: Potwory kontra Obcy: Dynie-mutanty z kosmosu,Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (TV) * 2009: Potwory kontra Obcy,Monsters vs. Aliens * 2009: Ciekawski George 2,Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (wideo) * 2009: Podniebny pościg, Skyrunners (TV) - Nauczyciel * 2009: League of Legends (Gra wideo) - Xin Zhao / Heimerdinger / Twitch / Corki / Cybernetyczny Ezreal * 2009: Ja w kapeli,I'm in the Band (serial TV 2009 - 2011) - Dr Rock * 2009: Dragon Age: Początek, Dragon Age: Origins (Gra wideo) - Arl Eamon / Varathorn / Sir Otto / Uzdrowiciel Veras / Mistrz Ignacio * 2009: Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * 2009: Vicky Wielki Mały Wiking ,Wickie und die starken Männer * 2009: Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy,Scooby-Doo! First Frights (Gra wideo) - Trener Hayes * 2009: Super Hero Squad, The Super Hero Squad Show (serial TV 2009 - 2011) - Bitny Pan Pietruś / Cyrkowiec * 2009: Superszpiedzy, The Amazing Spiez (serial TV 2009 - ) * 2009: Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi ,Coraline * 2009: Bohater torów ,Hero of the Rails (wideo) - Hirek * 2009: Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja ,Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (wideo) * 2009: Happy wkręt 2, Happily N'Ever After 2 * 2009: Fantastyczny Pan Lis ,Fantastic Mr. Fox - Pilot śmigłowca * 2009: Daltonowie , Les Daltons (serial TV 2009 - 2013) - Dyrektor więzienia * 2009: Archer (serial TV 2009 - ) - Carlos / Javi / Szef porywaczy * 2008: Kroniki Spiderwick ,The Spiderwick Chronicles - Manager * 2008: Małpy w kosmosie, Space Chimps - Kosmici i spółka * 2008: Wyprawa na Księżyc 3D ,Fly Me to the Moon - Mucha #1 * 2008: Sezon na misia 2, Open Season 2 (wideo) - Fifi * 2008: Cziłała z Beverly Hills, Beverly Hills Chihuahua - Rafa * 2008: Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serial TV 2008 - 2014) Droidy bojowe * 2008: Tajemnica Rajskiego Wzgórza, The Secret of Moonacre * 2008: Dzielny Despero - The Tale of Despereaux * 2008: Dex Hamilton - Kosmiczny Entomolog, Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (serial TV 2008 - 2009) Senior Agent / Naukowiec ? twórca Zapa / Kamerzysta #1 / Salazar / Lord Horacy * 2008: Szczypta magii, A Kind of Magic (serial TV 2008 - ) - Gregor * 2008: Potwory i piraci, Monsters and Pirates (serial TV 2008 - ) * 2008: Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (serial TV 2008 - 2010) - Portowa Wiedźma / Żart McKawał * 2008: Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Potężnej Piątki, Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (wideo) * 2008: Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira, Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir (Gra wideo) - Grykk Bannersworn / Danley / Archen * 2008: Kung Fu Panda * 2008: Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (Gra wideo) - Jacob Campbell * 2008: Asterix na olimpiadzie, Astérix aux jeux olympiques * 2008: Piorun, Bolt * 2008: Ben 10: Obca potęga, Ben 10: Alien Force (serial TV 2008 - 2010) Plazma / Jetray / Chromaton / Pajęczarz / Baz-El / Manny / Sugilite / Devin Levin * 2008: Garfield Show, The Garfield Show (serial TV 2008 - ) * 2008: Warzywne opowieści: Piraci, którzy nic nie robią, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * 2008: Quantum of Solace, (Gra wideo) - Delta * 2008: Świat Questa World of Quest (serial TV 2008 - 2009) - Quest * 2008: True Jackson, True Jackson, VP (serial TV 2008 - 2011) - Pan Jameson / Lars Baltazar / Selman / Ian * 2008: Księżniczka z Krainy Słoni, The Elephant Princess (serial TV 2008 - 2011)-Omar * 2008: Strażnicy z Chinatown, Three Delivery (serial TV 2008 - 2009) * 2008: Renifer Niko ratuje Święta, Niko - Lentäjän poika * 2008: Iron Man (serial TV 2008 - 2012) - Howard Stark / JARVIS * 2008: Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni, Batman: The Brave and the Bold (serial TV 2008 - 2011) - Jonah Hex / Craddock / Gentleman Ghost / Babyface / Pingwin / False Face / Dr Ecks / Doktor Sivana / Phantom Stranger / Dr Achilles Milo / Starro / Heatwave / Tufta / Booster Gold / Tattooed Man / Mister Mxyzptlk / Hellgrammite / Megaman / Bat-Mite * 2008: So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach, So Blonde (Gra wideo) - Nacho * 2008: Bob Budowniczy. Wyścig po złoto, Bob The Builder - Race To The Finish (wideo) * 2008: Opowieści dziwnej treści: Żółw i zając, Unstable Fables: Tortise vs. Hare (wideo) - Bociek Rex * 2008: Mów mi Dave, Meet Dave - Nadzorca prawego ramienia / Mężczyzna w Departamencie Obrony / Lekarz w szpitalu / Mężczyzna w taksówce * 2008: BURN-E (wideo) * 2008: Stitch! (serial TV 2008 - ) * 2008: WALL-E (Gra wideo) * 2008: Scooby-Doo i śnieżny stwór ,Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (wideo) - Pilot / Chłop / Lama drugi 2007: Most do Terabithii Bridge to Terabithia 2007 Pada Shrek Shrek the Halls (TV) Jedna z myszy 2007 Wojownicze żółwie ninja TMNT (wersja kinowa) (polski dubbing) 2007 Storm Hawks (serial TV 2007 - 2009) (polski dubbing) 2007 Złoty kompas The Golden Compass (polski dubbing) 2007 Koń wodny: Legenda głębin The Water Horse (polski dubbing) 2007 George prosto z drzewa George of the Jungle (serial TV 2007 - ) Wielki Mieciu (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2007 Chowder (serial TV 2007 - 2010) (polski dubbing) 2007 Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (TV) Szara Materia / Azmuth / Szybcior (polski dubbing) 2007 Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem Ben 10: Race Against Time (TV) Szara Materia (polski dubbing) 2007 Tommy Zoom (serial TV 2007 - ) Daniel,Smok (polski dubbing) 2007 Chop Socky Chooks: Kung Fu Kurczaki Chop Socky Chooks (serial TV 2007 - ) (polski dubbing) 2007 Fineasz i Ferb Phineas and Ferb (serial TV 2007 - 2015) Zebra / Clyde Flynn (polski dubbing) 2007 Tropiciele zagadek Busytown Mysteries (Hurray for Huckle!) (serial TV 2007 - 2010) (polski dubbing) (głos) 2007 Freefonix (serial TV 2007 - ) Nerdree (polski dubbing) 2007 Wiedźmin (Gra wideo) Lambert / Wojownik Salamander (głos) 2007 Garfield: Kot prawdziwy Garfield Gets Real (wideo) Henio / Heniek (polski dubbing) 2007 Shrek Trzeci Shrek the Third (polski dubbing) 2007 Don Chichot Donkey Xote (polski dubbing) 2007 Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie Tous à l'Ouest: Une aventure de Lucky Luke Policjant (polski dubbing) 2007 Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy Bakugan Battle Brawlers (serial TV 2007 - ) Ojciec Dana / Julio Santana / Barodius (polski dubbing) 2007 Shrek Trzeci Shrek the Third (Gra wideo) Świnka / Zawodnicy / Rycerze / Barry / Aktorzy grający Shreka / Wieśniak (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2007 Fantasy Wars (Gra wideo) Kupiec (polski dubbing) 2007 Landet för längesedan The Land Before Time (serial TV 2007 - 2008) (polski dubbing) 2007 Mass Effect (Gra wideo) Głosy zabójców / Fai Dan / Bywalec / Vigil (polski dubbing) 2007 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (wideo) Kajtek (polski dubbing) 2007 Asterix na olimpiadzie Asterix at the Olympic Games (Gra wideo) Oglądajdivix (polski dubbing) 2007 Film o pszczołach Bee Movie (polski dubbing) 2007 Arka Noego El Arca Pan Miś (polski dubbing) 2007 Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy Barbie as The Island Princess (wideo) Minister / Koń (polski dubbing) 2006 Noc w muzeum Night at the Museum (polski dubbing) 2006 Galactik Football (serial TV 2006 - ) D'Jok (polski dubbing) 2006 Wyspa Dinozaura Urmel aus dem Eis Doktor Wredman (polski dubbing) 2006 Ōban Star Racers (serial TV 2006 - ) (polski dubbing) 2006 Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (serial TV 2006 - ) Docent Trebla (polski dubbing) 2006 Wiewiórek Squirrel Boy (serial TV 2006 - 2007) Arek / Borys Finkster / Słodki Dyziu (polski dubbing) 2006 Tom i Jerry: Piraci i kudłaci Tom and Jerry in Shiver Me Whiskers (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2006 Yin! Yang! Yo! (serial TV 2006 - ) Dave (polski dubbing) 2006 Power Rangers Mistyczna Moc Power Rangers Mystic Force (serial TV 2006 - ) Wyrocznia / Kot Jenji / Matoombo / Hekatoid / Przywódca Elfów (polski dubbing) 2006 Fantastyczna Czwórka Les Quatre fantastiques (serial TV 2006 - 2007) Hank Pym / Terminus (polski dubbing) 2006 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu Casper's Scare School (TV) Dash (polski dubbing) 2006 Syn Gwiazd Dostojnik (głos) 2006 Kappa Mikey (serial TV 2006 - 2008) (polski dubbing) 2006 Chaotic (serial TV 2006 - 2008) Klay (polski dubbing) 2006 Za linią wroga II: Oś zła Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (wideo) Prezydent Adair T. Manning (polski dubbing) 2006 Pomocnik św. Mikołaja SantApprentice (serial TV 2006 - ) Waldorf (polski dubbing) 2006 Heroes of Might and Magic V (Gra wideo) Kapłan / Gilraen / Stephan / Sir Thomas (polski dubbing) 2006 Viva Piñata (Gra wideo) Ivor / Jardiniero (polski dubbing) 2006 Krowy na wypasie Barnyard Freddy (polski dubbing) 2006 Neverwinter Nights 2 (Gra wideo) Sir Grayson / Głos w Archiwum (polski dubbing) 2006 Ciekawski George Curious George (polski dubbing) 2006 Eragon (Gra wideo) Mieszkaniec Daret (polski dubbing) 2006 Warhammer: Mark of Chaos (Gra wideo) Czarodziej Jadeitowego Kolegium (polski dubbing) (narrator) 2006 Horseland (serial TV 2006 - 2008) Aztec / Mosey (polski dubbing) 2006 Wspaniałe zwierzaki The Wonder Pets (serial TV 2006 - ) (polski dubbing) 2006 Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends (Gra wideo) Puiitore, Alchemik Vinci / Doża / Upadły kapłan (polski dubbing) 2006 Kryptonim: Klan Na Drzewie: Operacja ZERO Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. (TV) Numer 101 / Sklapula (polski dubbing) 2006 Rise & Fall Civilizations at War (Gra wideo) Ptolemeusz / Posłaniec (polski dubbing) 2006 Skok przez płot Over the Hedge (polski dubbing) 2006 Pajęczyna Charlotty Charlotte's Web (polski dubbing) 2006 Cezar IV Caesar IV (Gra wideo) Wytwórcy mebli / Wydobywcy marmuru / Plebejusze / Uczeni (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2006 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Gra wideo) Leniwiec, kucharz (polski dubbing) 2006 Sekret The Secret (wideo) Lee Brower / Doktor John Hagelin (polski dubbing) 2006 Barbie i 12 Tańczących Księżniczek Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (wideo) Król Randolf / Wartownik (polski dubbing) 2006 Król Słoń Khan Kluay (polski dubbing) 2005 Madagaskar Madagascar Rico (polski dubbing) 2005 Garbi - Super bryka Herbie: Fully Loaded (polski dubbing) 2005 Roboty Robots (polski dubbing) 2005 Fantastyczna 4 Fantastic Four Lekarz Sue (polski dubbing) 2005 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja Świąteczna The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Portier (polski dubbing) 2005 Action Man A.T.O.M. A.T.O.M - Alpha Teens on Machines (serial TV 2005 - 2006) Pan Janus Lee / Flesh / Klon Sebastiana Manninga / Jeden z braci Lioness / D-zel (polski dubbing) 2005 King Kong: Władca Atlantydy Kong: King of Atlantis (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2005 Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (serial TV 2005 - ) Gray (polski dubbing) 2005 Transformers - Cybertron Transformers: Galaxy Force (serial TV 2005 - ) Ransack (polski dubbing) 2005 Batman kontra Drakula The Batman vs. Dracula (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2005 Harcerz Lazlo Camp Lazlo! (serial TV 2005 - 2008) Drużynowy Lumpus / Ojciec Lumpusa (polski dubbing) (partie wokalne) 2005 Power Rangers S.P.D. (serial TV 2005 - ) Sam / Trent (polski dubbing) 2005 Johnny Test (serial TV 2005 - 2013) Doktor Breja / Prezenter telewizyjny (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2005 Ben 10 (serial TV 2005 - 2008) Szybcior / Mucha / Szara Materia (polski dubbing) 2005 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (serial TV 2005 - 2006) (polski dubbing) 2005 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą My Gym Partner's a Monkey (serial TV 2005 - ) Henio Pancernik / Tom E. Tamarin / Profesor Skunks (polski dubbing) 2005 Czerwony traktorek Little Red Tractor (serial TV 2005 - ) (polski dubbing) 2005 Szeregowiec Dolot Valiant (polski dubbing) 2005 Rodzina Rabatków La Famille Passiflore (serial TV 2005 - ) (polski dubbing) 2005 Dziewięć psów Świętego Mikołaja Nine Dog Christmas (wideo) Cheech (polski dubbing) 2005 Strażackie opowieści Firehouse Tales (serial TV 2005 - ) Hol (polski dubbing) 2005 Nie ma to jak hotel The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (serial TV 2005 - 2008) Guistefester / Policjant / Sal / Lord / Mąż Marii / Babalabalu (polski dubbing) 2005 Age of Empires III (Gra wideo) John Black / Wódz Azteków / Więzień (polski dubbing) 2005 Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (Gra wideo) William Redding (polski dubbing) 2005 Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 (Gra wideo) Samuel Corrion (polski dubbing) 2005 Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse (Gra wideo) Żołnierze (polski dubbing) 2005 Dalej, Diego! Go, Diego! Go! (serial TV 2005 - 2011) (polski dubbing) 2005 Krypto superpies Krypto the Superdog (serial TV 2005 - 2006) Husky Kiełson / Smokey / Wujek Dexter (polski dubbing) 2005 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Filip, koń Edmunda (polski dubbing) 2005 Zebra z klasą Racing Stripes Listonosz (polski dubbing) 2005 Mumia The Mummy: The Animated Series (Gra wideo) Ardeth (polski dubbing) 2005 Kosmiczni ścigacze Alien Racers (serial TV 2005 - ) (polski dubbing) 2005 Zathura - Kosmiczna przygoda Zathura: A Space Adventure Komentator sportowy / Patryk Rozgwiazda (polski dubbing) 2005 Rekin i Lava: Przygoda w 3D The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D Tata Maksa (polski dubbing) 2005 Księżniczka na lodzie Ice Princess (polski dubbing) 2005 Gerald McBoing Boing (serial TV 2005 - ) (polski dubbing) 2005 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa Der Kleine Eisbär 2 - Die geheimnisvolle Insel (polski dubbing) 2005 I bądź tu mądra Go Figure Trener Reynold (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2004 Garfield (polski dubbing) 2004 Mulan II (wideo) Różne głosy (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2004 Gwiezdne jaja: Część I - Zemsta Świrów (T)Raumschiff Surprise: Periode 1 MadPax (polski dubbing) 2004 Lucky Luke Les Dalton (polski dubbing) 2004 Rogate ranczo Home on the Range (polski dubbing) 2004 Megas XLR (serial TV 2004 - 2005) (polski dubbing) 2004 Shrek 2 Policjant z programu "Knechci" (polski dubbing) 2004 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (serial TV 2004 - 2006) Otto (polski dubbing) 2004 Power Rangers Dino Grzmot Power Rangers DinoThunder (serial TV 2004 - ) Devin / Carlos / Ryan / Dustin (polski dubbing) 2004 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie Yûgiô Duel Monsters: Hikari no pyramid (polski dubbing) 2004 Żony ze Stepford The Stepford Wives (polski dubbing) 2004 Opowieści z Kręciołkowa Higglytown Heroes (serial TV 2004 - 2008) (polski dubbing) 2004 Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka Martin Morning (serial TV 2004 - ) (polski dubbing) 2004 Wyprawa po świąteczne pisanki The Easter Egg Adventure (polski dubbing) 2004 Drake i Josh Drake & Josh (serial TV 2004 - 2007) (polski dubbing) 2004 Terminal The Terminal (polski dubbing) 2004 Van Helsing: Londyńskie zlecenie Van Helsing: The London Assignment (wideo) Strażnik pałacowy (polski dubbing) 2004 Dziewczyna idealna Pixel Perfect (TV) Weldon Giles (polski dubbing) 2004 Przetrwać święta Surviving Christmas Klient w sklepie mięsnym / Chad, asystent Heinricha (polski dubbing) 2004 O Kowalu i Diable (głos) 2004 Scooby Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (Gra wideo) (polski dubbing) 2004 Garfield (Gra wideo) Jon Arbackle (polski dubbing) 2004 Atomówki: Wielka potyczka z księżniczką Chytruską The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge #2: Princess Snorebucks (Gra wideo) Karakan (polski dubbing) 2004 Danny Fantom Danny Phantom (serial TV 2004 - ) Technus (polski dubbing) 2004 The Batman (serial TV 2004 - 2008) Pingwin / Arnold Wesker (polski dubbing) 2004 TOCA Race Driver 2 (Gra wideo) (polski dubbing) 2004 Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile (Gra wideo) (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2003 El Cid - Legenda o mężnym rycerzu El Cid: La leyenda Alfonso/Narrator (polski dubbing) 2003 Piotruś Pan Peter Pan Piraci (polski dubbing) 2003 Kot Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat Pan Humblerfloob (polski dubbing) 2003 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów La Gran aventura de Mortadelo y Filemón (polski dubbing) 2003 Opowieść o Zbawicielu The Visual Bible: The Gospel of John Tomasz (polski dubbing) 2003 Zapłata Paycheck (polski dubbing) 2003 Fałszywa dwunastka Cheaper by the Dozen (polski dubbing) 2003 Młodzi Tytani Teen Titans (serial TV 2003 - 2007) Tłoko / Błyskawica / Doktor Błysk / Val Yor (polski dubbing) 2003 Mali Agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (polski dubbing) 2003 Mój brat niedźwiedź Brother Bear Niedźwiedź / Ptaki (polski dubbing) 2003 Księga dżungli 2 The Jungle Book 2 (polski dubbing) 2003 Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (serial TV 2003 - 2009) Usagi (polski dubbing) 2003 Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2003 Power Rangers Ninja Storm (serial TV 2003 - 2004) Blake (polski dubbing) 2003 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny Klonów Star Wars: Clone Wars (serial TV 2003 - 2005) Generał Grievous (odc. 21-25) (polski dubbing) 2003 Old School: Niezaliczona Old School Frank (polski dubbing) 2003 Małe roboty Little Robots (serial TV 2003 - ) Biegacz (polski dubbing) 2003 Z życia nastoletniego robota My Life as a Teenage Robot (serial TV 2003 - ) (polski dubbing) 2003 Gothic II: Noc Kruka Gothic II: Die Nacht des Raben (Gra wideo) Kruk / Daron / Erol / Constantino / Crimson / Riordian / Matt / Logan (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2003 Świątynia pierwotnego zła The Temple of Elemental Evil (Gra wideo) Ocalały z karawany / Lord Burmistrz Greyhawk / Najwyższy kapłan Kelno / Wariat / Strażnik Glabrezu (polski dubbing) 2003 IGI 2: Covert Strike (Gra wideo) Przewodnik / Jach Priboi (polski dubbing) 2003 Disciples II: Bunt elfów Disciples II: Rise of the Elves (Gra wideo) Geintel / Strażnik (polski dubbing) 2003 Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (Gra wideo) Żołnierz (polski dubbing) 2003 Batman: Sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko Batman: Justice Unbalanced (Gra wideo) Batman / Bruce Wayne (polski dubbing) 2003 Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy Cold Zero: The Last Stand (Gra wideo) (polski dubbing) 2003 Etherlords II (Gra wideo) Deavan / Gregor / Atri / Krogerd / Reginald / Velon / Esmond / Hartvig (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2003 Bionicle: Maska Światła Bionicle: Mask of Light (wideo) Toa Lewa (polski dubbing) 2003 Kaena - Zagłada światów Kaena: La prophétie (polski dubbing) 2003 Gdzie jest Nemo... Finding Nemo (Gra wideo) Luzak (polski dubbing) 2003 Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide (Gra wideo) Xanos Messarmos / Tymorarrar (polski dubbing) 2003 Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark (Gra wideo) Imloth / Żniwiarz / Ferron / Daelan (polski dubbing) 2003 Atomówki: Atak klonów straszliwego Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone (Gra wideo) (polski dubbing) 2003 W ukrytej kamerze The Even Stevens Movie (TV) Tuka (polski dubbing) 2003 Lilo i Stitch Lilo & Stitch: The Series (serial TV 2003 - 2006) Turysta (polski dubbing) 2003 Królik Bystrzak dla Zerówki: Lot do Balonii Reader Rabbit: Preschool (Gra wideo) Kosz (polski dubbing) 2003 Batman: Toksyczny chłód Batman: Toxic Chill (Gra wideo) Batman / Bruce Wayne (polski dubbing) 2002 Epoka lodowcowa Ice Age Franka (polski dubbing) 2002 Mucha Lucha ¡Mucha Lucha! (serial TV 2002 - 2005) Pchła (polski dubbing) 2002 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa marzeń Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (polski dubbing) 2002 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie Codename: Kids Next Door (serial TV 2002 - 2008) Żaba McGalu (polski dubbing) 2002 He-Man i Władcy Wszechświata He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (serial TV 2002 - 2004) He-man (polski dubbing) 2002 Naruto (serial TV 2002 - 2007) Iruka Umino / Jirōbō / Kisame Hoshigaki / Shino Aburame (polski dubbing) 2002 Mistrzowie kaijudo Duel Masters (serial TV 2002 - ) Wojownik (polski dubbing) 2002 Bawmy się, Sezamku Play with Me Sesame (serial TV 2002 - ) Ernie (polski dubbing) 2002 Gothic II (Gra wideo) Constantino / Sędzia / Bengar / Daron / Gerbrandt / Garond / Jan / Gunnar (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2002 Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood (Gra wideo) Allan z Doliny / Scath (polski dubbing) 2002 Baśnie i bajki polskie (serial TV 2002 - 2010) Król / Plumpuding / Mistrz / Mieszczanin / Historyk / Niedźwiedź / Elf / Służący / Astrolog / Rybak / Marszałek Leon / Trębacz Przemko / Gość / Wartownik / Bagażowy / Wieśniak / Kudłate Licho / Ojciec (głos) 2002 Empire Earth: Sztuka podboju Empire Earth: The Art of Conquest (Gra wideo) Komendant stoczni / Minucjusz Termus / Dr Kwai Sung (polski dubbing) 2002 Kadet Kelly Cadet Kelly (TV) Joe Maxwell (polski dubbing) 2002 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 (serial TV 2002 - ) (polski dubbing) 2002 Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (wideo) Kajtek (polski dubbing) 2002 Maks i Ruby Max and Ruby (serial TV 2002 - ) (polski dubbing) 2002 Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra Astérix & Obélix: Mission Cléopâtre (polski dubbing) 2002 Might and Magic IX (Gra wideo) Zygmund Spięty / Ake Esbjornssen (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) (narrator) 2002 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a Moville Mysteries (serial TV 2002 - ) (polski dubbing) 2002 Osiem szalonych nocy Eight Crazy Nights (polski dubbing) 2002 Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Sierżant (polski dubbing) 2002 TOCA Race Driver (Gra wideo) Ryan McKane (polski dubbing) 2001 Liga Sprawiedliwych Justice League (serial TV 2001 - 2006) Jeden z sędziów / Lekarz Atlantydian / Buldożer / Zmierzchon / B’wana Beast / Sir Justin (polski dubbing) 2001 Medaboty Medarot (serial TV 2001 - 2004) Floro / Pingen / Różne głosy (polski dubbing) 2001 Shrek Trzecia ślepa mysz (polski dubbing) 2001 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Goddard,Sam (polski dubbing) 2001 Gothic (Gra wideo) Cor Kalom / Kruk / Dexter / Baal Parvez / Sharky / Pyrokar / Zły / Kruk (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2001 Droga do Indii Road to India: Entre mystère, rêve et réalité (Gra wideo) Fred Reynolds / Rykszarz (polski dubbing) 2001 Ekstremalne Kaczory X-DuckX (serial TV 2001 - ) (polski dubbing) 2001 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy Grim and Evil (serial TV 2001 - 2008) "Pełzacz" / Ojciec Irwina (polski dubbing) (różne głosy) 2001 Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare (Gra wideo) Len / Ranny człowiek / Hecatonchres (polski dubbing) 2001 Empire Earth (Gra wideo) Karaterus / Filotas / Posłaniec od Delfina / Prorok / Spiskowiec / Hrabia Holcl / Delfin / Achilles / Przerażony Obywatel / Rosyjski Dowódca / Książe Friedrich (polski dubbing) 2001 Titeuf (serial TV 2001 - 2008) Victor (polski dubbing) 2001 Małe zoo Lucy 64 Zoo Lane (serial TV 2001 - 2003) Polarek Miś Polarny / Herbert Guziec / Victor stary Krokodyl (polski dubbing) 2001 Icewind Dale: Serce Zimy Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (Gra wideo) Wylfden (polski dubbing) 2001 Mali agenci Spy Kids Devlin / Ojciec chłopca dokuczającego Juni'emu (polski dubbing) 2001 Strażnicy czasu Time Squad (serial TV 2001 - 2003) George W. Bush (polski dubbing) 2001 Potwory i spółka Monsters, Inc. (polski dubbing) 2001 Rudolf czerwononosy renifer i wyspa zaginionych zabawek Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2001 Comanche 4 (Gra wideo) Rosyjska straż graniczna (polski dubbing) 2001 Matmoludki: Wysokogórska łamigłówka Zoombinis: Mountain Rescue (Gra wideo) (polski dubbing) 2000 Cybernetyczny Świat (IMAX 3D) Cyberworld 3D (polski dubbing) 2000 Król sokołów Sokoliar Tomáš Iver (polski dubbing) 2000 Owca w Wielkim Mieście Sheep In The Big City (serial TV 2000 - ) (polski dubbing) (narrator) 2000 Pokémon: Powrót Mewtwo Pocket Monster: Myuutsu! Ware wa Koko ni Ari (TV) (polski dubbing) 2000 Słowami Ginger As Told by Ginger (serial TV 2000 - 2006) Dyrektor Milty,Pan Celia (polski dubbing) 2000 Rakieta Rocket's Red Glare (TV) (polski dubbing) 2000 Scooby-Doo: Strachy na lachy Scooby-Doo: Phantom of the Knight (Gra wideo) Sir Lacksalot (polski dubbing) 2000 Clifford – wielki czerwony pies Clifford the Big Red Dog (serial TV 2000 - 2003) Clifford (polski dubbing) 2000 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (polski dubbing) 2000 Tego już za wiele Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (TV) (polski dubbing) (narrator) 2000 Spotkanie z Jezusem The Miracle Maker (TV) Tomasz (wersja kinowa) (polski dubbing) 2000 X-Men: Ewolucja X-Men: Evolution (serial TV 2000 - 2003) Berzerker (polski dubbing) 2000 Heroes of Might and Magic III: Cień Śmierci Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (Gra wideo) Trener Gelu / Gelu / Yog, czarodziej (polski dubbing) 2000 The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2000 Tweety - wielka podróż Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (wideo) (polski dubbing) 2000 Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (wideo) Buck (polski dubbing) 1999 Ed, Edd i Eddy Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (serial TV 1999 - 2009) Eddy (polski dubbing) 1999 Tęczowe rybki The Rainbow Fish (serial TV 1999 - 2001) Komendant obozu (polski dubbing) 1999 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty SpongeBob SquarePants (serial TV 1999 - ) Skorupin (polski dubbing) 1999 Pokémon 2: Uwierz w swoją siłę Pocket Monsters: Maboroshi no Pokémon Lugia Bakutan (polski dubbing) 1999 Rodzina Piratów Famille Pirate (serial TV 1999 - 2000) Szprot (polski dubbing) 1999 Świat Elmo Elmo's World (serial TV 1999 - 2004) Herry (polski dubbing) 1999 Digimon Digimon Adventure (serial TV 1999 - 2000) Elecmon / Etemon / Gabumon / Garurumon / MetalEtemon / MetalGarurumon / Omnimon / Tsunomon / Warumanzemon / WereGarurumon (polski dubbing) 1999 Inspektor Gadżet Inspector Gadget (polski dubbing) 1999 Dilbert (serial TV 1999 - 2000) Śmieciarz (polski dubbing) 1999 Futurama: Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie Futurama (serial TV 1999 - 2013) Doktor John A. Zoidberg (polski dubbing) 1999 Całe zdanie nieboszczyka Chto skazal pokoynik (miniserial 1999 - ) (polski dubbing) 1999 Tarzan (polski dubbing) 1999 Wodnikowe wzgórze Watership Down (serial TV 1999 - 2001) Firlet (polski dubbing) 1998 Papirus Papyrus (serial TV 1998 - ) Papirus (polski dubbing) 1998 Świąteczny bunt Like Father, Like Santa (TV) Fitzroy (polski dubbing) 1998 Babe - świnka w mieście Babe: Pig in the City Bob (polski dubbing) 1998 Nigdy nie zadzieraj z Rustym Rusty: A Dog's Tale Pies Cap (polski dubbing) 1998 Gwiazdkowe życzenie Richiego Richa Ri¢hie Ri¢h's Christmas Wish (wideo) (polski dubbing) 1998 Kotopies CatDog (serial TV 1998 - 2001) Winslow (polski dubbing) 1998 Atomówki The Powerpuff Girls (serial TV 1998 - 2004) Wąż / Stanley Whitwield / Pan Obca-siła (polski dubbing) 1998 Mistrzowie golfa National Lampoon's Golf Punks Dave (polski dubbing) 1998 Wielki Joe Mighty Joe Young (polski dubbing) 1998 Miś Tomi i przyjaciele PB Bear & Friends (serial TV 1998 - 1999) Donat / Święty Mikołaj (polski dubbing) 1998 Rodzina Addamsów: Spotkanie po latach Addams Family Reunion (wideo) Jeden z policjantów (polski dubbing) 1998 Mrówka Z Antz Brygadzista (polski dubbing) 1998 Miasteczko Halloween Halloweentown (TV) (polski dubbing) 1997 Przygody Olivera Twista Les Nouvelles aventures d'Oliver Twist (serial TV 1997 - 1998) (polski dubbing) 1997 Rozgadana farma Dog's Best Friend (TV) (polski dubbing) 1997 The Tex Avery Show (serial TV 1997 - ) (polski dubbing) 1997 Kapitan Pazur Claw (Gra wideo) Sługa kapitana Pazura (polski dubbing) 1997 Byle do przerwy Recess (serial TV 1997 - 2001) (polski dubbing) 1997 Miasteczko South Park South Park (serial TV 1997 - ) (polski dubbing) 1997 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (serial TV 1997 - ) Mysz-Maj / Pan Serigi / Buffalo Bill / Tata Tuka (polski dubbing) 1997 Batman i Robin Batman & Robin (polski dubbing) 1996 Kosmiczny mecz Space Jam (polski dubbing) 1996 Mała księga dżungli Jungle Cubs (serial TV 1996 - 1998) Ned / Ptaszek (polski dubbing) 1996 Kacper Casper (serial TV 1996 - 1998) (polski dubbing) 1996 Byli sobie odkrywcy Il était une fois... les explorateurs (serial TV 1996 - 1997) Konus (polski dubbing) 1996 Śladem Blue Blue's Clues (serial TV 1996 - 2006) (polski dubbing) 1995 Świat według Ludwiczka Life with Louie (serial TV 1995 - 1998) różne głosy (polski dubbing) 1995 Freakazoid! (serial TV 1995 - 1997) Komiksomaniak (polski dubbing) 1995 Mały miś Little Bear (serial TV 1995 - 2001) (polski dubbing) 1995 Nowe przygody Madeline The New Adventures of Madeline (serial TV 1995 - 2000) (polski dubbing) 1995 Uwolnić orkę 2 Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home Dwight Mercer (polski dubbing) 1994 Opowieść wigilijna Flintstonów A Flintstones Christmas Carol (TV) (polski dubbing) 1994 Fantastyczna Czwórka Fantastic Four (serial TV 1994 - 1996) (polski dubbing) 1994 Prowincjonalne życie Country Life (polski dubbing) 1994 Iron Man - Obrońca dobra Iron Man (serial TV 1994 - 1996) Justin Hammer / Fin Fang Foom / Opryszek (polski dubbing) 1994 Były sobie odkrycia Il était une fois... les découvreurs (serial TV 1994 - ) Konus (polski dubbing) 1994 Człowiek z fotografii (TV) (narrator) 1993 Beavis i Butt-Head Beavis and Butt-Head (serial TV 1993 - 2011) Beavis (polski dubbing) 1993 Uwolnić orkę Free Willy Dwight Mercer (polski dubbing) 1993 Okruchy dnia The Remains of the Day Ayres (polski dubbing) 1992 Shin-chan Kureyon Shin-chan (serial TV 1992 - ) (polski dubbing) 1992 Kot Ik! Eek! the Cat (serial TV 1992 - 1997) Mittens / Zoltar / J.B. / Stinky / Cyklop / Fido / Flem / Pan Iwonter / Pingwin Prosiak / Al / Lars / Smok (polski dubbing) 1992 Renegat Renegade (serial TV 1992 - 1997) Reno Raines / Vince Black (polski dubbing) 1991 Frankie i Johnny Frankie and Johnny Peter (polski dubbing) 1991 Były sobie Ameryki Il était une fois... les Amériques (serial TV 1991 - 1992) Konus / Aztecki ambasador / Przedstawiciel króla Portugalii / Ojciec Marcelli / Żołnierz / Ferdynand Aragoński / Kolega łysego gościa / Tubylec / Dwaj duchowni / Guwernator Velasquez / Ortiz / Szlachcic plujący tytoniem / Anthony Cooper / Ojciec Dublon / Ojciec Ragenoux / Battier / Anglik / Mężczyzna, któremu Daniel Boone dał czapkę myśliwską / Generał Cos / Generał Rongon / John Freemond / Konduktor (polski dubbing) 1990 Zwariowane Melodie Merrie Melodies: Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends (serial TV 1990 - 1993) (polski dubbing) 1990 Parker Lewis Parker Lewis Can't Lose (serial TV 1990 - 1993) (polski dubbing) 1989 Karmelowy obóz Camp Candy (serial TV 1989 - 1992) (polski dubbing) 1988 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (serial TV 1988 - 1991) (polski dubbing) 1988 Miś Yogi i inwazja kosmicznych misiów Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (polski dubbing) 1988 Hrabia Kaczula Count Duckula (serial TV 1988 - 1993) Tata dzieciaka / Azjata / Norm / Marchew, / Bert / Mumia / Dziobak (polski dubbing) 1988 Scooby-Doo i oporny wilkołak Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (TV) Wolfgang / Jeden z widzów w kinie samochodowym / Ważka (polski dubbing) 1987 Diplodoki Diplodo (serial TV 1987 - 1988) Tata Piotra (polski dubbing) 1987 Kacze opowieści DuckTales (serial TV 1987 - 1990) Baniak jeden z Braci Be / Król Arti / Druid, który chciał przepędzić Malcolma McKwacza / Kuba Rozpruwacz, przebrany profesor Mudidudi / Kaplan Garbulandii / Pierwszy porywacz Donalda (polski dubbing) 1986 Kucyki i przyjaciele My Little Pony and Friends (serial TV 1986 - ) (wersja z lat 90-tych) (polski dubbing) 1986 Mój mały kucyk My Little Pony: The Movie (polski dubbing) 1985 Tęczowa kraina Rainbow Brite (serial TV 1985 - ) (polski dubbing) 1985 M.A.S.K. MASK (serial TV 1985 - 1988) Dusty Hayes / Mieszkaniec wioski / Dave / Komentator zawodów (polski dubbing) 1985 Troskliwe misie The Care Bears (serial TV 1985 - 1988) (polski dubbing) 1984 Łebski Harry Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats (serial TV 1984 - 1987) (polski dubbing) 1984 Tomek i przyjaciele Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (serial TV 1984 - ) Hirek / Diesel (polski dubbing) 1983 Malusińscy The Littles (serial TV 1983 - 1985) (polski dubbing) 1983 Kaczor Donald przedstawia The Donald Duck Show (serial TV 1983 - ) (polski dubbing) 1983 Gwiezdne wojny: Część VI - Powrót Jedi Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (polski dubbing) 1983 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (serial TV 1983 - 1984) (polski dubbing) 1981 Dookoła świata z Willim Fogiem La vuelta al mundo de Willy Fog (serial TV 1981 - 1982) Sługa Dingo Kida / Prezydent / Rabuś (polski dubbing) (partie wokalne) (narrator) 1981 Listonosz Pat Postman Pat (serial TV 1981 - ) Ajay Bains (polski dubbing) 1980 Filiputki Mori no youki no kobito-tachi: Berufi to rirubitto (serial TV 1980 - ) Doktor Szymon (polski dubbing) 1980 Gwiezdne wojny: Część V - Imperium kontratakuje Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (polski dubbing) 1978 Był sobie człowiek Il Était une fois... l'homme (serial TV 1978 - ) Konus (polski dubbing) 1978 Władca Pierścieni The Lord of the Rings Déagol / Elrond (polski dubbing) 1978 Lucky Luke - Ballada o Daltonach La Ballade des Dalton Naczelnik więzienia / Pancho / Wielebny Sam (polski dubbing) 1977 Gwiezdne wojny: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja Star Wars (polski dubbing) 1976 Jabberjaw (serial TV 1976 - 1978) (polski dubbing) 1973 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie Inch High, Private Eye (serial TV 1973 - ) (polski dubbing) 1972 Nowy Scooby Doo The New Scooby-Doo Movies (serial TV 1972 - 1973) (polski dubbing) 1971 Lucky Luke. Miasteczko Daisy Daisy Town Porucznik (polski dubbing) 1970 Josie i kociaki Josie and the Pussycats (serial TV 1970 - 1972) (polski dubbing) 1966 Człowiek Zwany Flintstonem The Man Called Flintstone (polski dubbing) 1964 Miś Yogi: Jak się macie, misia znacie Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (polski dubbing) 1961 Snagglepuss (serial TV 1961 - ) (polski dubbing) 1960 Flintstonowie The Flintstones (serial TV 1960 - 1966) (polski dubbing) 1960 Popeye Popeye the Sailor (serial TV 1960 - 2014) Wimpy / Ojciec Popeye'a (polski dubbing) (narrator) 1948 Kukuryku na grzechotniku The Rattled Rooster Kogut (polski dubbing) 1946 Bugsbolista Baseball Bugs (polski dubbing) 1941 Parada robaczków The Bug Parade (polski dubbing) 1941 Awiacja rekreacja Aviation Vacation Głos z wieży kontrolnej (polski dubbing) (narrator) 1940 Poznaj przyrodę Ameryki Cross Country Detours Pracownik stacji paliw / Ryś amerykański / Husky (polski dubbing) 1940 Współczesny cyrk Circus Today Małpa (polski dubbing) 1939 Wierzcie lub nie Believe It or Else Fellah / Studnia życzeń (polski dubbing) 1939 Zbiry o zakazanych gębach Thugs with Dirty Mugs Tajny agent J-23 (polski dubbing) 1939 Kuracja Smarkasia Naughty But Mice Elektryczna golarka (polski dubbing) 1938 Parada pingwinów The Penguin Parade (polski dubbing) 1938 Wojna o miedzę A Feud There Was Długobrody koleś / Strażnik (polski dubbing) 1937 Moje oczy widzą tylko twój dzióbek I Only Have Eyes for You Lodziarz (polski dubbing) 1935 Figlarne plakaty Billboard Frolics Koleś z reklamy cygaretek (polski dubbing) 1935 Parada kwiatów Flowers for Madame (polski dubbing)